


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coming home for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek makes his way home for Christmas and for Stiles





	

Derek was nervous as he made his way through the airport. He hadn’t been back to Beacon Hills in 3 years but he and Stiles had gotten back into contact over the past year and he decided he could face Beacon Hills again if it meant being with Stiles. 

Derek was sitting by his gate, shaking his leg up and down as he waited for his flight to board. 

“Visiting family?” a woman sitting next to him asked. 

“My um – boyfriend,” Derek said, testing out the word. He and Stiles hasn’t made anything official but he was hoping that would change over his visit. 

“Well he’s a lucky man,” the lady said, smiling again before turning her attention back to the book she was reading. 

Derek was nervous the entire flight back to California, hoping he didn’t make a mistake by deciding to surprise Stiles. He rented a car at the airport and made his way to Stiles’ house. 

When he pulled up the house he saw the cruiser and jeep in the driveway. He parked across the street, making his way to the house and ringing the doorbell.   
John opened the door and Derek was hit with the overwhelming sense of home and family, and like he belonged there. Well, that was something new. Not totally unexpected, but it was new. 

“Hi I um-“ Derek started. He hadn’t thought what he would do if John was the one to open the door and not Stiles. 

“Son, good to see you. After all Stiles has told me lately, I was hoping you’d make your way here for the holidays.”

“He doesn’t know I’m coming. I wanted to surprise him.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be surprised. Come on in, Stiles is just finishing up taking a shower.”

Now Derek had the mental image of Stiles in the shower and that probably wasn’t the most appropriate thought to have while standing in the kitchen with the guy’s dad.   
Derek and John sat down at the kitchen table, each with a cup of coffee that John had made for them. 

“So, are you staying in town for long?”

“Well just 2 weeks for now. I don’t know about long term.” Derek did know though. If Stiles so much as hinted at wanting Derek back in town for good, he’d have his stuff packed up and shipped over in a heartbeat. 

“I don’t have to tell you how much I love my kid, Derek. And I know you do too. And I know you won’t hurt him but as his dad I still feel like I need to say something to you.”

Derek nodded, unable to say anything because he heard Stiles walking down the stairs. 

John smiled at him before heading to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Stiles someone is here to see you,” Derek heard John saying. 

“I literally saw everyone last night, who is here already?” Stiles muttered to himself. 

Derek stood up, his arms awkwardly dangling by his sides as he waited for Stiles to turn the corner and enter the kitchen. 

“Oh dad can you- HOLY SHIT.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks; jaw dropping as he stared at Derek. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Derek couldn’t tell if Stiles was surprised or mad and he didn’t say anything, just staring at Stiles. 

Derek didn’t have much time to react before Stiles was flying across the kitchen, throwing himself into Derek’s arms. 

“God Der it’s so good to see you I’ve missed you so much, so damn much.”

Derek let out a sigh of relief, pulling Stiles closer. 

“You’re staying for Christmas and New Years right? Oh man where are you staying I mean if you don’t already have a hotel you can and should stay here and even if you have a hotel I still think you should stay here because god I’ve missed you so much and I wanna spend time with you and –“  
Derek didn’t let Stiles finish, leaning back in for another kiss. 

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me,” Derek said. 

“Oh you’re gonna regret that big guy. I plan on keeping you around for a long long time.”

“Good,” Derek said. 

He was hoping this was the beginning of forever for him and Stiles but for now, he’d settle for a nice quiet Christmas with Stiles.


End file.
